The One Where Victorious Never Ended
by crimeofimagination
Summary: The one where the friends in "Victorious" actually go through more miscellaneous problems than they let on. (A continuation of the show, where the characters complain about the most meaningless stuff.)
1. The One With Jade's Plant

**The One With Jade's Plant**

Jade buys a spider plant from a shady classmate that ends up becoming her worst nightmare.

* * *

 _Lunch Table - Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Jade_

"So I walked up to the panda at the end of the store and reached for a high five, when Grandma comes up behind me and-"

"Shut up, Andre," Jade said as she sat down at the lunch table and slammed her lunch on the table. "I've got a problem that I need help with."

"Girl, we all know you ain't the center of attention," Rex cried out of nowhere, to which Jade shoved a handful of fries down his throat.

"Anyway, I was at school last night to-"

"Why were you at school so late?" Cat asked.

"Will you idiots shut up already!" Jade yelled. "I'm getting there! I was at school late, _Cat_ , because I was buying a plant from this guy I met in the hallway the other day. But he's like, really shady."

"Wait why?"

"Because the plant situation isn't adding up to me," Jade sighed, pulling out a small pot from her backpack. "I bought a spider plant from him 'cause Beck needs one for his audition for something, but I don't think he knows what a spider plant is."

"Jade," Andre sighed, "it's a stupid plant. How can a plant guy be shady? So you asked for a spider plant but didn't get one, so what's the big deal?"

Jade screamed as loudly as she could, and Cat slammed her head on the table with her hands on her ears. Some girl on the roof of the school dropped her drink, which fell on Sinjin's head as he walked by.

" _Shut up!_ Shut up, shut up! Beck asked for a spider plant, so I asked the guy for a spider plant!" Jade yelled.

"Okay, okay! Well, we'll see what this plant grows into," Andre cried, picking up the pot and looking at it from all sides.

"Guys, can someone help me get these fries out of Rex's mouth?" Robbie asked.

Jade looked at Robbie for a good five seconds before taking another handful of fries and stuffing them into his mouth.

* * *

 _Black Theater Room - Beck, Tori, Jade, Andre_

"How could you tell me you didn't buy a present for my sister's birthday?" Beck cried, reading off the flimsy script. "You know she loves presents!"

"Well, I'm sorry! If I'd known she loved presents, I would have bought her something! I was just busy doing... something," Tori recited in response.

"What were you doing?"

Tori paused while still in character, looking at him with uncertainty.

"...rubbing an old man's toes. _But_ , I have a reason why!"

"How in the world could you have a good enough reason to rub an old man's toes?" Beck cried out loud.

"He said he'd give me ten bucks if I rubbed his toes! I was gonna buy a pizza with those ten bucks!"

Rex laughed dryly from one of the metal fold-up chairs, turning to Robbie to ask him why he wasn't laughing. Tori and Beck cringed at Rex, struggling to figure out what went through the puppet's head on a daily basis.

"Whatever," Beck shrugged and shook his head, "take this plant I bought. I'll just get her a new present."

"Why'd he buy her a plant?" Rex yelled from the back. "Isn't that an 'I tolerate you but don't know you that well' present?"

"Be quiet, you sorry-excuse-of-a-puppet!" Jade yelled. She took a chair next to her and threw it at him, missing and instead hitting Robbie smack in the face.

"Oh my god, Robbie! Are you okay?" Tori exclaimed as they all ran to his side.

"Don't mind this schmuck," Rex said.

"Jade," Beck started, "why isn't this a spider plant?"

"Yeah, it looks like the inside of my shoe!" Rex felt the need to include.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," she sighed out of defeat. "I bought the plant from a shady guy outside of school yesterday, and I don't know what to do with it."

"Oh, why don't you give it to me?" Robbie asked. "My babysitter collects plants from all around the world and has yet to get one from America."

Everyone turned to look at Robbie, trying to understand if he knew what he'd just said.

"Robbie, if your idiot babysitter needed a plant from America, she could go outside and get a three-leaf clover," Rex scolded.

"I know, I know. She just has a fear of tiny plants. I don't know how to get her out of it. She's scared of the succulent we have in the restroom, too."

Tori's eyes brightened up, knowing just the remedy for the strange fear.

"Oh! Trina's friend's therapist specializes in fears of tiny things! I can ask Trina to get his number if you'd like!"

"Tori, before I call a therapist for my babysitter, I'm going to need to call the hospital for the **giant bruise forming on my head from the chair Jade just threw at me**."

"That chair was for _Rex_! I already threw one at you last week!"

* * *

 _Jade's Locker - Jade, Sinjin_

Noticing the bell about to ring for late students, Jade quickly placed the plant in her locker before heading to Sikowitz's class. But as soon as she shoved it right into her textbooks, it began to vibrate.

"Do you see this?" Jade pulled over Sinjin. "Do you see this cursed plant?"

"Yeah, it's really ugly. What kind of plant is it?" Sinjin asked, a huge red stain plastered on his shirt from the spilled drink at lunch.

"It's supposed to be a spider plant, but it's vibrating!"

"That's not a spider plant, Jade. That's a famous Vibrating Spider Plant! You can only find three of these in each state! Mind if I pay you some money for it?"

Jade sighed, looking at the plant and back at Sinjin.

"Yeah, sure. How much?"

"Does 300 dollars sound good to you?"

Jade's eyes widened, and she looked back at the plant.

"Uh, no thanks, Sinjin. I think I have an idea for what to do with the plant. Now shoo, get lost."

* * *

 _Trailer Park - Jade, Sinjin, Rex, Robbie_

"So whoever pays more for the plant gets it, got it?" Jade told the boys.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it-"

"I'll pay 500!" Sinjin said. "600! 700!"

"Sinjin!" Jade and Robbie yelled.

"Will you idiots shut up? I can hear the hillbillies in the trailers looking for their pitchforks to hunt you all down."

"I'll pay 700, but only if I get to see the plant vibrate," Robbie said.

"How do I know when the plant vibrates, Robbie?!" Jade cried.

"Oh, you'll _know_ ," Sinjin smiled.

 **\- 2 hours later -**

"Has it vibrated yet?" Robbie asked, yawning.

"Robbie, the more you ask that question, the more I want to die," Rex groaned, eyes shut.

Suddenly, the table started to shake violently as the plant vibrated, but it grew out of control, suddenly falling off the surface and breaking the pot as it hit the ground.

"No!" Jade and Sinjin jumped for the plant.

"Well, there you go Robbie," Rex said. "The plant vibrated."

The shards of ceramic pot scattered everywhere, making the search for the tiny plant difficult. Jade could feel herself panicking as she attempted to get the plant before Sinjin, but he suddenly cried out loud in grief.

"You faker!" Sinjin turned to Jade. "There was a phone in here the whole time! That's what was vibrating!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Jade yelled back. "Open the pot with my bare hands and look for the phone?!"

"Yes!" everyone else yelled, causing a hillbilly to come out.

"What's all the commo-shin?" he asked, shining a flashlight on the quad. "Is that mah sail-phone? Ya found 'er! Thank ya!"

"Who the fresh flying Freddie was that?" Rex asked.

"That was the plant dealer," Jade sighed, turning to look at the plant that could have earned her 700 dollars.


	2. The One With The Moldy Cheese Burglars

Thank you to Ywenn01 for requesting more Bade! **I am now taking requests for chapters if people would like to submit them**, and I will include your name at the top if your request is in the chapter! **I do have a question for all my fellow writers on here: how do you get polls to work and show up?**

* * *

 **The One With The Moldy Cheese Burglars**

When the gang gets trapped in Tori's house with two burglars, it's not easy trying to get out.

* * *

 _Tori's House - Tori_

"Okay, sweetie," Tori's mom began. "I know you love sandwiches, so I placed some ingredients in the fridge for you! Call me if you need anything!"

"Mom, do you have to go the whole weekend? I can't sit near Trina even for two minutes without losing my mind!" Tori whined.

"Which is exactly why your father and I are taking a vacation - to get away from her! Toodle-oo!"

"Wait, Mom - where's the bread for the sandwiches?"

"In the fridge with the rest of the stuff you need!"

"Wa-Why would you-"

But her mom had left before she could understand why she would place the bread in the fridge.

Tori searched through the fridge, looking for everything she could find, but her eyes locked on a huge block of cheese. She grinned giddily, taking a slice and realizing that if she wanted this cheese to stay in the fridge as long as possible, she'd have to avoid eating it unnecessarily.

* * *

 _Sikowitz's Classroom - Whole Gang except Trina_

"And that's the story of how I ate a moldy cheeseburger to get back at the guy who pushed my nephew in the subway," Sikowitz finished as he smiled.

No one in the classroom uttered a word, and a few irrelevant people in the back had already packed their bags to leave. Just a muscular boy with dark hair sat behind, chuckling quietly to himself. Tori turned around to glare at him, showing him not to encourage the already-crazy teacher they were gifted with.

"Okay, and how does that help our lesson?" Beck asked.

"It doesn't! I just wanted to let you guys know!"

Jade sighed and took out her phone, visibly beginning to text someone. Sikowitz walked over, taking the phone, opening the window, and throwing it at the gardener working nearby.

"There, now that'll wake up that stupid gardener," Sikowitz yelled outside, hoping to get the man's attention. "Anyway, who's ready for the weekend?"

"Oh, me!" Tori yelped, jumping to the stage to address everyone.

"Well, no one asked you to talk, Missy," Jade groaned, arms crossed.

"I'm going to have a house party since my parents are out! You all are invited, so-"

"Of course, we're invited, Tori," Jade interrupted. "We're your only friends."

"Will you _shut up_ , Jade!" Sikowitz yelled, looking at her pointedly. "I go to anger management classes because of kids like you!"

"Okay, so you guys know where my house is, but just be there by 8 tomorrow night!" Tori smiled.

"Even me?" the kid with the dark hair asked.

"Dang, do we have to invite him?" Rex asked, looking at Robbie.

"Yeah, sure! What's your name?" Tori asked.

"It's Back."

Cat began to laugh, growing in intensity as Andre looked at her confusedly. Beck turned around slowly, looking at the kid to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Back?"

"Yeah, Back."

"Okay, shut up now."

* * *

 _Tori's House - Whole Gang except Trina_

The party was well under way, with Cat sitting on the piano as Andre played a variety of songs he had learned on his own. Jade sat in between Beck and Back, laughing as Back told some concerning corny jokes, and Tori was busy proving to Rex and Robbie how good the cheese in the fridge was.

"See, isn't it amazing?" Tori said, grinning as she could see Rex beam.

"Dang, that's some good cheese right there!"

"Tori, save it! Actually, hide it!" Robbie advised, and Tori simply shoved it to the back of the fridge, trying to join the rest of the group.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and Jade grabbed onto Back's shirt, frightened by the change in mood. She was way too out of character for the rest of the gang to brush off her sudden jump, and Beck was beginning to feel a bit annoyed.

"Babe, you do know I'm right here-"

"Guys, I think I saw someone outside!" Cat yelled, and the whole group ran upstairs, Tori peeking from the wall to see who was coming in.

"Dude, is this the right house?" the shorter one asked, and the larger of the two nodded vigorously.

"Ohhhh yeah, this is the cheese house."

"This doesn't look like the cheese house. It looks like a normal house. Not made out of cheese."

"You idiot, it's obviously not a house made out of cheese!"

"So why are we calling it the cheese house?"

"Because it's got the world famous cheese we've been looking for! And it's gotta be somewhere, right?"

"Well, obviously! If you brought me to a normal house without cheese, I'm telling the big man!"

"No, no! You _can't_ tell him we didn't find the cheese house with the world famous cheese we've been looking for!"

And as the two continued bickering, Tori tip-toed down the stairs, hoping to avoid catching their attention. She completely forgot about the creak in the fourth stair down, and the noise was enough to get the duo's attention. They chased after her, and one-by-one, the gang ran to the attic.

* * *

 _Tori's Attic - Whole Gang except Trina_

"It's so dark in here!" Jade complained.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the bunker my grandma used to make me stay in once in a while to practice for nuclear wars!" Cat replied happily, to which Jade was ready to pounce.

"Calm down, Jade. We're safe here," Back consoled, and Jade turned to smile at him.

Beck's blood was boiling inside, but he didn't want to ruin his reputation of being the calm and collected guy of the group. He wanted girls to come to him just so he could reject them, not the other way around.

"Hey, Tori, please tell me this was all planned," Andre turned to look at her.

"Uhhh, about that. Robbie, you explain the cheese to them!"

"What, why me? Okay, she's got some really good tasting cheese in her fridge that she let me have," Robbie sighed.

"Ohh," the others said simultaneously.

"Hey, Back? Could you give a little space between you two, you know?" Beck asked, peeved.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Back put his arm around Jade.

"Oh, nothing," he said. Jade narrowed her eyes a little, turning to get a good look at Beck.

Cat started to hum, and Andre put his hand over her mouth. She began to lick it, and he started giggling. Tori tried shushing them, and they all stopped when they heard a crash from downstairs followed by screaming.

Tori got out of the attic, hoping the burglars left, only to see the smaller one passed out and the larger of the two screaming.

"He ate the wrong cheese!" the conscious one screamed, trying to perform mouth-to-mouth but just ending up kissing him.

"Crap, call 911! Call 911, Cat!" Tori yelled, throwing the phone to Cat. She missed the catch, only to have the phone hit her in the head and causing her to pass out, too.

Robbie called 911 with Rex's help, and in a few minutes, the cops were at the doors.

"Bye, guys! Hahahahaha," Cat laughed, half awake. She turned to Tori, blowing her kisses and waving like she was the Queen.

Tori sighed, sitting on the couch, but she turned around when she heard some more screaming. This time, it was from Beck.

"Why are you hanging out with that... that _Back_ guy?" Beck yelled.

"Why are you getting so defensive? He's just a friend!"

"Jade, is him putting his arm around my girlfriend being 'just a friend'? Huh?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm-"

But Beck cut her off by kissing her, and the two started to make out on the stool next to Tori's piano. Back tried to join in the makeup session, wrapping his arms around the duo.

Jade broke up the kiss to quickly kick him in the balls, and two paramedics rushed over with a stretcher for him to fall on. With Back being carried off and the larger burglar being arrested, Tori covered her face in her hands.

But where was the good cheese? Was it safe?

She ran to the fridge breathlessly, ripping out all the sandwich ingredients in front of her. And there, in all its sheer glory, sat the good cheese.

She took a slice and bit in, savoring the lovely taste.


	3. The One Where Rex Is Actually Alive

**Question:** If you could create a new location in the area the gang lives in, where would it be? I want to use some of those suggestions for future chapters.

* * *

 **The One Where Rex Is Actually Alive**

Robbie loses his voice, leading the gang to believe Rex is actually alive.

* * *

 _Hollywood Arts High Hallway - Cat, Robbie, Rex_

"So, Robbie, you're not going to the dance this Friday?" Cat asked, an arm around his waist. She smiled, looking up to him and silently thanking herself for mustering up enough courage to tell him her feelings.

Unfortunately, Rex witnessed it all when it happened and did not refrain from some colorful vocabulary and laughter.

Robbie opened his mouth to speak but instead coughed violently into his hand, looking to her and pointing to his throat. She looked dazed, trying to figure out why he kept poking the ball that stuck out of his throat, beginning to laugh halfheartedly.

"Ohh, I get it! You're going to play with a ball on Friday, right?" she kept laughing. "That's so stupid!"

"Girl, he lost his voice!" Rex shouted at her, and Cat took two steps back.

"W-wait, you can talk?!"

"What? Of course I can talk, Cat! What kind of bibble have you been eating lately?" the puppet asked, shocked.

"It-It's j-just that, that, you're a p-p-puppet! How are y-you talking by yourself?"

" **Are you saying that I'm not capable of speaking on my _own_?**" Rex yelled, and a few students around them turned to glare. "Use that half of a braincell you might still have left in there, and look at me! I have a _mouth_!"

Robbie put his hand over Rex's mouth, mouthing an apology and running away.

Cat could not believe what she'd just seen, and she'd seen far worse. So worse that she'd seen the hillbillies in the trailer park dancing around shirtless in circles, pouring beer on themselves and their lawn chairs while singing Beyonce's classics.

She ran away as fast as she could, calling a taxi and leaving the city.

* * *

 _Sikowitz's Classroom - Whole Gang Except Cat and Trina_

"Okay, now which hooligans are up for this week's segment of improv?" Sikowitz clapped his hands together, scouting the room for poor souls to make fun of.

Jade continued to look down at her phone next to Robbie, who was busy fumbling with the wrapper of a Hall's cough drop. Rex reached over and snatched the cough drop from him, ripping of the packaging and shoving it down Robbie's throat.

"There, you incompetent broccoli head. Good?" Jade looked up slowly, turning to see if she was hearing correctly.

"Did... Rex just talk?" Sikowitz asked worriedly, backing away toward the window.

Rex looked around frantically with his painted-on happy face, but the amount of anger he had pent up was enough to put Robbie in a near-death situation at that moment.

"What the fresh hell is wrong with you people?" Rex yelled, and Beck looked up from the back, beginning to worry.

Sikowitz reached over for his water bottle on the chair on stage and threw it at Rex, instead hitting Robbie in the face and sending him falling off the chair. The boy winced in pain, but Rex glared at him, lifting the bottle and pouring it all over him.

"Take that, wimpy kid! Can't even take a hit to the face with a water bottle."

Jade stood up with a baseball bat she had taken with her to class and smashed Rex into the ground, repeatedly hitting him with all her might until Beck yanked the bat away and threw it out the window before Sikowitz could jump.

Rex was now a pile of ceramic pieces and dust, and Robbie's arm was a bright red from the impact of the swings Jade took to the puppet he'd held.

* * *

 _Hospital - Tori and Rex_

Tori sat on the chair to the right of Rex's hospital bed, watching as the doctors meticulously unwrapped the bandages placed around his head. They had spent the last several hours using superglue to repair him, and it was only the eyes of a friend that could tell whether or not he looked convincingly healthy. She gasped as she saw he looked nothing like himself, for he had become extremely dashing.

His jawline was perfectly structured, and his eyes were almond-shaped and dashing. She had to realize soon enough that she was falling for a puppet and quickly shut her jaw that had almost touched the ground. Flashes of that one SpongeBob episode came to mind, where Squidward has turned into an Adonis.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Rex smoothly cooed, and she felt her heart flutter.

A doctor came in with a clipboard in hand, checking the bed and Rex to make sure both were in good condition. He then pulled out his cellphone and sat in the chair next to Tori, and she leaned over to see he was playing Sudoku. She turned to look at him and give him a look of shock and disapproval, and he shrugged.

"It's my lunch break right now! A doctor's gotta rest sometime, y'know," he defended himself, going back to the game. "This level's pretty tough. Mind helping me out?"

" _No!_ " Tori yelled, taking his phone and throwing it in the trash. The doctor yelled and fetched the device, running out of the room without the clipboard.

Tori reached over to look at the clipboard's details, only to see the doctor had just played tic-tac-toe with himself on a blank sheet of paper.

She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes, slouching in the chair and waiting for time to pass.

The doctor from lunch walked back in with a different clipboard in hand, this time looking at Tori with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"It looks like Rex here is going to need a blood donor because of his low levels of bloo-"

"He's a puppet! What do you expect? He shouldn't have any blood!" Tori cried out.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, now. We figured it was quite abnormal how little blood the patient has, so we're going to need you to donate some."

"Me? Why _me?"_ she asked.

"It seems you've donated blood to his friend Robbie, who has O negative blood just like Rex does. We're going to need your blood now."

"Oh... negative," Tori said just like she had done with Robbie.

Rex chuckled to himself from behind, finally getting to be up close and personal with one of the girls of his dreams.

And Tori walked into another room to have her pints of her blood taken out to be donated to the puppet that could talk on its own.


End file.
